One Simple Favor
by koji3
Summary: AU:As a favor to his cousin Ryou takes her place in her school for 5 months. The only problem is she happens to be in an all boys school pretending to be a boy to get closer to the boy she likes. As if things weren't bad enough Ryou finds himself falling
1. The letter

I always wanted to write a fanfic with a girl pretending to be a guy. I'm not sure why but i always loved those stories. Unfortunately i wanted ryou to be the girl but i didn't want him to be a real girl. But i also didn't want to use another character for this fic so tadda. This is how the story began etc. Please r+r.^-^

****

Summary: As a favor to his cousin Ryou takes her place in her school for 5 months. The only problem is she happens to be in an all boys school pretending to be a boy to get closer to the boy she likes. As if things weren't bad enough Ryou finds himself falling for the same guy! Not to mention he's being stalked. Thats when things start to get complicated.

Disclaimer:.....

Warnings: contains yaoi, crossdressing, mild curses and maybe more. Rating may go up.

Pairings: not sure yet. Maybe ryouxbakura and malikxmarik. Marikxmalikxryouxbakura might be a pairing but i'm not sure so sure that would be a good idea.

Ryou is also ryou's last name.

~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~

One Simple Favor

Chapter One: The letter

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ryou Ryou was a loner. Extremely nice and pleasent to everyone he was one of the smartests students in school he seemed to go out of his way to be unnoticed. Generally people forgot he was even there. Which was why durning class everyone was suprised when he jumped out of his seat and yelled "What?!" extremely loud. Needless to say the poor teacher was terrified. Her best student had suddenly acted un-Ryou like and was cursing in class. Many students were shocked. No one had thought Ryou had a single wickedness in him. Then he picked up his bag and marched out of the classroom without so much as a bye your leave. Shocked out of her wits the poor teacher could only do one thing. She fainted.

Muttering under his breathe Ryou stalked out of school. Not caring about the looks he recieved from other students. Not even stopping when his principal asked him where he was going when he had class now. Which was quite unryou like by the way. The poor principle was left with only a trail of dust. Ryou was very very mad.

One can only wonder if it had anything to do with that paper he had crumbled in his hand.

********

Slaming the door Ryou walked by his father who didn't even look up from his computer screen and went to his room. Closing the door behind him Ryou sighed. Uncrumpling the paper he reread the letter hoping it had been a mistake.

****

Dearest Cousin,

It seems I have to leave school for awhile. Please can you take my place while I'm gone. My mother has fallen ill again and I must go with her for the operation and cannot come back untill she is well again. Parents are such bothers. The only problem being in this time I would have to be away from my beloved and I am afraid he will be taken by someone else. I rather not have had my hard work wasted. I already told mother you said you would take my place. I hope you don't mind. I had finally gotten the same room as him and they planned on taking me out of school since I wouldn't be there for a while. Oh they would enroll me back when I returned but then I wouldn't be close to my beloved and I can't have that. So you must take my place. There is simply no other choice. Think of this as a favor to your dear cousin. Don't worry its not like you'll have to crossdress or something. This is an all boys school. But you must act like me or someone will notice and we can't have that. Oh and do remember no one knows I'm a girl so don't do anything stupid. If you ever need my help call this number [xxx]xxx-xxxx. You will be recieving a package containing everything you need to know and my uniform. Don''t worry no one will notice were not the same person if you play your part right. We do look excactly alike. Well tatta. I have to go. Don't dissapoint me Ryou. Unfortunately I won't be able to meet you when you come. But if you may could you help woo my beloved. He has not reliezed we are ment to be together yet and it would help a great deal. It will only be for 5 months by the way. 

Sincerly my thanks and don't you dare screw up or else

Your beloved cousin,

Chira

Damn he had read correctly. Pacing back and fort Ryou ran a hand through his hair. As much as he hated to admit it he and Chira did look exactly alike. Unfortunately their personalities were so different it was a wonder they got along at all. Sighing Ryou layed down on his bed.   
" I guess this means I'm going to be living in a dormantory for a while."

He knew that he would never say no to Chira no matter what she asked. Sure she was spoiled snotty and a general pain in ass, but she was the first person who ever noticed him. Who ever tslked to him and became his first real friend. He really had no choice in a way. But still why did he have to freaking woo some guy he never ment for her? Not that he wouldn't, but still! 

Going back to the livingroom he moticed a big brown box on the table. Chira was pretty quick. Walking towards the box he froze. The box was addressed to him only the name was circled and had a small note by it saying no one by that name lived in this house. Closing his eyes he tried to keep his emotions under check. It wasn't like this was the first time this had happened. Opening his eyes he picked up the box and went to his room. All the while feeling as if he was walking to his own execution. Not a very pleasent thought.

Sitting on the bed Ryou took out his knife and cut the box open. Looking inside he cursed again. She had covered everthing up with that hidious pink she loved to wear. Not to mention the smell. She seemed to want the whole world to pay attention to her no matter what she did. Yep they were totally opposites.

" Why am I doing this again," he wondered. Oh yes thats right. Only friend + needs help = no choice Ryou.

Getting rid of the ugle pink paper Ryou began to take everything out of the box. A bundle of he guessed his new uniform, a id, a note, a small backpack, a video tape, a recorder and a really big folder. Sweatdrop.

Deciding he took a look at the note first, since she peobably explained everything there.

****

Dearest Cousin,

I am so glad you decided to do me this favor. I am enternally in your debt cousin dear. The video is going to show you how I act at school and in the dorm. The recorder is to teach you how to talk like me. I also sent you a uniform since your going to start school the very next time you get here. I am just getting back from winter break you see. As is everyone else. I also packed my id which is now yours by the by. The backpack contains all my things and gifts from my trip to France. You really should go visit there if you ever get enough money. The folder contains everything you need to know about everyone and what I feel about them. It also contains some notes on what I like doing in class and etc. Well good luck. Don't worry it will only be for 5 months after all. Whats the worst that can happen. Just memorize everything about me and the people in the folder and you will do fine.

Ciao

Glancing at the tape warily he went to his vcr and put it in. 

~**~*~*~*~*~~~***~~~*~*

an/so how was that? Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review i love responding to people and etc. Do you think i made her sound snotty? I'm not so sure. ^-* i'll try to make the next chpt a little longer okay.

****


	2. The horrors of Chira?

Well this chapter is more of a intro thingy so nothing really important happens in it and it has some really bad jokes so enjoy i guess. I just really wanted to update hee hee. Please r+r and enjoy. ^-^

Disclaimer: Not yet but soon *evil laugh*

Warnings: contains yaoi, crossdressing, mild curses and maybe more. Rating may go up.

Pairings: RyouxBakura, MalikxMarik (others mentioned later) decided to give up on the four-some. Oh well.

Responces: Thank you:

Nelotizapu

Tsubisha-hime: actually it does matter because ryou has to act like her. The horror the horror. And yep that was my goal. Chira=snotty

Dillon

deranged_tenshi

Border: i love malikxryou but sadly its bakura. *sigh* i alays wanted to write a bakuraxryou so here it is.lol

Malik's Girl1125 : *bursts into tears* i don't have a spell check wah! And ybakura is in this fic so don't worry.

~~~~~~~~

Ryou's last name is Ryou.

~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~

One Simple Favor

Chapter Two: The horrors of Chira....?

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

It was a quiet peaceful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the most horrible scream you will ever imagine could be heard for miles on end. Yep it was a beatiful morning in deed.

****************

" NO!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ME? GOD WHY ME?"

Screaming silly Ryou started to run around the room pulling on his hair. He had spent the worst 3hrs 57min and 24 seconds of his life. 

" GIVE IT BACK!! DAMN YOU GIVE IT BACK!!"

And he wanted them back.

" I AM SUCH AN IDOIT! NEVER AGAIN WILL I DO A FAVOR FOR YOU! YOU BITCH!"

Taking a deep breath Ryou tried to calm down. But who could really blame him. You would start screaming like a lunitic if you had to sit through over 12 hrs of hell. First it had been the video tape, then the recorder, and now...the folder. Thats right. The dreaded folder. If you thought watching your cousin act like an ass and speack like a fucking snob was bad just wait until you had to read all the info she gathered on mustly everyone in the whole fucking school. It was just to to much for poor Ryou to pair. He needed coffee and he needed it now.

" Damn I actually have to act like THAT! Why does God hate me? Is this my punishment because I really really wish I had never excepted this. Stupid Chira and her stupid money issues. Must she lord over everyone? And I have to act like her for 5 monthes. Life really sucks."

Marching down the stairs Ryou passed his father who was still in front of the computer typing. He had given up all hope of ever catching him off the computer for at least 1 second. Going straight to the coffee maker he made his favorite cup of coffee, black but sometimes with sugwr when he was stressed out, and started to wonder if maybe he could get out of the favor. Then again who was he kidding. Chira would burn him alive if he refused. Shaking off the unpleasent image of being burned at the stake with a person wearing some pink bunny masking dancing while holding a stick with a marshmellow on it he tried to call down. After all it was too late to back out of it now right so he might as well make the most of it. 

But did he have to act like her? From what he had seen everybody seemed to hate her excepte maybe Zu[1] but Zu was wierd. Still things she seemed to think were nice were actaully lets just say not so nice. Sometimes Ryou worried his cousin, who was only older than him by 2 months, was a little spoiled rotten. She couldn't seem to accept the fact that people could in no way not admire her and do her every wish. Actually it was a bit unerving. Sure Ryou would say he agreed to his of his own free will but he had the sneaking suspition that Chira would have gotten her own way in the end. She always did. Not to say she wasn't nice or anything she was just...over hyper.

Still why did he have to act like her. Generally Ryou was a quiet boy who tended to blend into the background while Chira just had to be in the spot light. So basicly for Ryou this was going to be 5 months of pure hell and he couldn't do anything about it. Damn her!

Sighing in defeat Ryou drowned down the rest of the coffee and went back upstairs to try to memorize some more of what he will now dub the little folder of hell otherwise known as tlfoh. Perfect name no?

*******************

****

Day 2;Status: The potato once known as Ryou has become a butterfly named Chira. Whoo hoo...

Staring at his uniform Ryou tried to hold in a gag. If he wasn't mistaken he was pretty sure he was skinner than Chira. So why was he barely able to breath when he put on the uniform? It freaking stuck to him what was it a size 0 small or what. Stupid Chira what was she doing? Trying to make her so called belove, who shall remain nameless since he has no idea what the others name is, fall for her looks and lust after her body or something stupid like that? Yet he could have sworn the uniform looked looser on the video than it felt. But then why was it so tight? Oh wait. Chira had said something finally ending up sharing the same room as her beloved. Oh. Well that takes the cake. He couldn't wear this. Hell he could breathe! If he didn't know any better he could have sworn he was starting to turn purple...Oh dear it looks like Ryou's going to pass out. 

Feeling dizzy Ryou reached for the sizors and went to work trying to cut the uniform off. Unfortunately he was a little to late. He barely had the shirt ripped off when he passed out from lack of oxygen. The uniform was later burned and was never heard from again.

*********************

****

Day 3;Status: Passed out on the sofa eating chips while rewatching part 15 on the video..... 

Standing in front of the mirror Ryou tried to mimic Chira's way of talking and voice. He was not succeding.

****

Day 4; Status: Even eggs have good days. Just not now. 

Fixing his new uniform, he made it himself, Ryou stared at himself in the mirror. His hair hung loose and had been cut a little so it matched Chira's length. He took a deep breathe. Okay he could do this. He had learned how to walk, talk, mave, even cry. He had also memeorized over half of the people in the folder but for now that would have to do. Its amazing how Chira seems to not like anyone except Beloved and Zu but maybe he shouldn't think about that just yet. School was starting tomorrow and he was either ready or not. But since it didn't seem to matter he better go to sleep and get ready for the long ride to his new home for 5 months. 

" Do I really have to suduce another guy though?"

*****************

AN/ yeah this chpt wasn't that good but i figured i would get him at the school in the next chpt and thats when the story starts to get moving. Oh and ignore the day/status things. There just there to make it seem as if the chpt is longer and have nothing to do with the story. Well ja and don't forget to review. I really appreiciate it.


End file.
